Jericho Ending
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from a dear friend of mine. This is my version of how Jericho ends with the big civil War heading out. How will Jake, Eric, Beck, and Rob handle everything going on? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Jake made it to the convoy and the bomb made it to where it needed to be. As for Hawkins he was sent to the nearest hospital with guards to get the proper treatment he needed. Jake doesn't leave his side he does call Eric however with a burn phone he doesn't want to put him and Rob in danger of being found, they don't know when "John Smith" will be back but he has a bullet wound so it will keep him out of commission.

"Who is this?" says Eric

"Jake, I can't stay on long they can track me. Listen I can't tell you what is going on but let Darcy know that Rob is okay. Can you do that for me?" asks Jake

"Yeah of course. Listen this is what I do know I will keep it brief: Castino is attacking military to kill them. Someone is working deep and I don't know how high it goes, but I do know the rangers are free to go now. Also Beck is leading the armies here for a fight." says Eric

"He's on our side now?" asks Jake

"Yeah looks that way. What do you want us to do?" asks Eric

"Eric, there is no need to ask me that, you are doing great. How long do you have until Beck is no longer in charge?" asks Jake

"Not long until the end of the day." says Eric

"Alright. Listen then, team up with them, not Carensino, Beck we need to see how high this goes on the other side." says Jake

"Yeah will do." says Eric

"Good. I will call you don't call this number." says Jake

He hangs up, Eric looks at the number and quickly figures out that it is a burner phone, he goes back to Beck.

"Who was it?" asks Beck

"Jake. I need to give a message out, but I need to know, how high does this go?" asks Eric

"Pretty high most likely below the middle, what I know is the guy behind this is high up. If I seen his face, I could probably figure out how high it goes." says Beck

"Then I will ask Jake when he calls." says Eric

Eric leaves without another word, he gets the message and heads back on the way he notices that three more jeeps have pulled up, from the military. He stays out of sight knowing that the military doesn't care if Beck dropped the charges or not, just because they are free of everything in Jericho doesn't mean that Beck didn't report them to his bosses before he knew the truth. Eric isn't certain of the full truth, but knows it is bad when someone in the army as rule-following as Beck and five others break the rules and abandons post to follow orders under Beck, when they were following orders from above their heads to determine if Beck is a trader or not and report back. The four men head inside the police department and start looking inside tearing the place apart, Beck heard they were coming and runs out the door with the laptop. He sees Eric hiding and runs over to him.

"Here take this and run." says Beck

"What is going on." says Eric

"They came here for the laptop, I don't know how they knew about the laptop but the fact that they asked when they called the officers means that they knew about it. There's your answer it goes up to the top but that doesn't mean that they know what is on this laptop. I don't know what they will do with this information when they get it. We have to protect this laptop no matter what." says Beck

"Rally the troops, I will get the rangers. They want a fight. We are giving it to them. Straight to the top. Jake and Hodgins will be fine, we need to end this now." says Eric

"What about Casino?" asks Beck

"What about him? We took them on and about defeated them without the military we don't need the military now. Or did Jake not inform you that Jericho doesn't give up fighting when it is for the good of the people?" asks Eric

Beck smiles shaking his head thinking back to interrogating Jake to get some information but getting nothing.

"Yeah he did. Let's put the end of this bullshit. Are you ready for a civil war?" asks Beck

"You bet my ass, I am." says Eric

They shake hands and head out the door gathering everyone, Beck knows the way in and out of here but also knows that it won't be easy getting in. They head out heading for the main headquarters. Though the war isn't smoked out on Jake's and Hawkins side either, John Smith's plans to blow up Chyanne was terminated but he is a smart man and will find out how to regroup. John mentioned there were four bombs, three went off and they had the fourth but that doesn't mean that he can't get his hands on more. He can go back to the main J and R and find out how to get more. An officer comes to the hospital where Jake and Hawkins are for a bit.

"The bomb has been taken care of, sir." says one of the officers

"That's great. Listen David Reynolds is alive and is behind all the attacks." says Jake

"He's dead." says the officer

"No he's not. He's alive and also in charge of the September attacks." says Rob

"Are you sure about this?" asks the officer

"I might have lost of blood but I know who I saw. He is the one behind these attacks. He was wounded and headed West bound out of an alley inside the city." says Rob

He sits up ready to get him, but Jake has him lay back down.

"Jake you don't know what you are dealing with." says Rob

"Maybe not but I know in this condition you are good as dead. I can take care of him." says Jake

"What about everyone else, Jake it's a war." says Rob

"Look I just talked them on a burner phone, Beck is on our side now. That just leaves Reynolds and Castino. We can always shut down Castino, he's not that big of a threat at the moment Reynolds is. This time he will be dead, *he turns toward the officer* Get someone to stay here just in case he sends his men over here to kill Rob. I need some men now." says Jake

"Right. *he presses a button on his radio and does as asked* Come with me we are getting you men." says an officer


	2. Chapter 2

Jake nods and follows the officer out and out back to where Jake is saluted by a good fifty men. Antonio is standing there as well with a huge smile.

"This enough?" asks Antonio

Jake smiles and nods his head at him.

"Listen up our target is David Reynolds, when you go in to find and apprehend Reynolds you are no longer an officer for the United States, you are fighting for the good of people. He has killed millions of innocent people and planned on killing more, having the bomb doesn't mean he will stop. We don't know who all and how many he has on his side. Trust no one outside of this group unless the order comes from me, no one else. Do you understand me?" says Jake

"Sir yes sir!" says the military

They all rip off the flag throwing it to the ground to make it clear that they are ready to fight for this country even if it means this is treason. Jake nods and gets someone to give him a map of Cheyenne, he looks at the map and pinpoints Antonio's friends house.

"This is where the military attacked, meaning he knew where we were headed, they came from the north end of town. He ran south so that knocks out a good portion of city, however that leaves a big portion left. How many hospitals and J and R buildings are in that city?" asks Jake

"About two hospitals and three J and R buildings." replies Antonio

"Then we will scout out block all the exits to all buildings, even if it doesn't look like a route, it is one. Hospitals have many levels and many exits. Even if it doesn't look like an escape route it doesn't mean he can't hide there and escape. Let's go" says Jake

Jake leads the war on that side of town and helps look for David, David sees the officers but not Jake and starts fleeing he gets a good hundred yards shooting at everywhere until Jake pulls on a gun on him. He freezes looking at Jake as two more officers come to backup Jake.

"David we can make this easy or we can make it hard." says Jake

David turns around ready to run but Antonio is there with three more men. David puts his arms up in surrender and handcuffs are put on his wrist and lead out. They put a bag on his head and drive out to the middle of the desert. Rob is waiting but doesn't say anything as Jake pushes him inside of the concrete room.

"I'm not going to say anything, my second in command can handle things without me." says David

"You will be surprised what a dark room with no food, no water, no escape. Can do to a man." says Rob

"You were suppose to be dead!" says David

"I was but the six men you sent to kill me, are dead instead. One squealed on you saying there is only ten of you. That leaves four left. It is up to you to end this and tell us the other four." says Rob

"Fuck you." says David

"Well nuts to you." says Jake

"What is that suppose to mean?" asks David

"Go to hell." says Rob

They leave him there for a good four hours before he breaks and says that his second in command is Beck's boss the director. Which Jake quickly calls Eric outside of the room.

"Eric, it's Jake. We have David, he's good as done. Listen there is three others. The other two will fall out once their leader is gone. It's-

"Becks boss we know. We are heading in now to do something stupid and crazy to take him down now. Before he signs people off." says Eric

"You're really quick." says Jack, smiling

"Not really they just fucked up." says Eric, smiling as well "Get home both of you. There is a lot of cleaning up to do when this all over."

"See you there." says Jake

They both hang up and Beck and Eric start shooting their way up the office doors leaving no person unturned, they want to leave as little casualties as possibility but know if they don't shoot then there is no way they won't get out alive. Beck's boss starts calling people wondering what is with all the shooting is going on out there. That is when Beck and Eric bust in and barricade the doors, the only way out is the windows and that is a long drop down.

"Major Beck?! What in same hell are doing here?!" asks his boss

"Taking you down for treason against the country." says Beck

"That is an awful thing to accuse someone of my rank." says the boss

"It's over." says Eric

"We know everything." says Beck

"Well then you know that Chyanne is about to go up." says the boss

"No it's not." says Beck

"You stopped me here but you don't know anything. With one button I can set it off even with Reynolds dead." says the boss

"We didn't say anything about Reynolds." says Beck

"Don't need to. If you are here, Reynolds is dead or weaker than I thought." says the boss, "Why else would we make sure that we pick that idiot in the white house?"

"To ensure that everything gets covered. Go ahead try the button, we will wait." says Eric

The boss does and is shocked to know that the bomb isn't going off.

"Your boss tried to kill Rob Hawkins. He didn't, your done." says Beck

The boss, runs for the window but Beck shoots him in the leg happily. Making his boss hit the ground, in that moment officers come in.

"Arrest these two for treason!" says the boss

"Ooo you more want to arrest him for treason and the president too." says Eric

He plays the recording and the boss is carried off arrested for treason. Eric and Beck return to Jericho, where they meet up with Gray, the rangers, Jake and Hawkins.

"We did it. The country is finally free. But it will take a while take a while to get everything back to normal." says Jake

"Yeah, but I know we can handle anything, right mayor?" asks Eric

"Yeah. But not with me." says Gray

"What are you talking about Gray? They need a mayor." says Jake

"A mayor protects and fights for his town Jake. You did that in six months and all I did was hide. You or your brother are mayor now. I can't do this now." says Gray

"Jake it should be you, you rallied everyone around and turned this town around." says Eric

"No, they need a leader who will stay here, someone who will take care of this town. I can't guarantee that I am staying forever." says Jake "But, I think Sheriff Greene has a good ring to it. What do you say, Mayor Green?"

Eric smiles and clasps Jake's stretched out hand.

"Sounds good to me." says Eric

"There it is settled." says Gray

As they get ready to start getting things back in order, six men come into town square and pushes Carisino to the ground.

"We found this desert rat and about sixty other criminals who have apprehended, sir." says the officer

"Well the decision isn't up to me. He is more Jericho's criminal then the militaries." says Beck "Sheriff?"

Carisino looks at Jake and Jake back at Carisino, he doesn't plan on letting Carisino go especially after killing his father. He draws out his gun and points it at Carisino's head ready to shoot him.

"You're crimes against Jericho are equal to death. As for your men, don't worry for them. Life in prison will do them good. As for you, your grandchildren will be remembered as the guys grandkids who tried to fuck over the world. Something like what you said to us right? Or at least to Gray. Well the world will know that with your kids and your grandkids. Goodbye, Carisino." says Jake

He shoots Carisino dead shot in the head and everyone else put away for life that was involved with him. Then everyone goes out like nothing is going on, they even go to Mimi's and Stanley's small wedding knowing that Bonnie wouldn't be too happy if they just got it official without a wedding. The next few years will be long years to get Texas and Jericho back in order, as for the the illness, vaccines get out sent to take care of that immediately.

The End


End file.
